


Five Ideas For November's NaNoWriMo

by Clover



Series: NaNoWriMo [1]
Category: Batman Beyond, DCU, DCU - Comicverse, DCU Animated, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, WIP, crossover of sorts, nanowrimo ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover/pseuds/Clover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly as the title says.</p><p>Story 1: [Batman Beyond (the animated verison) ] - Terry meets up with the Batfam from the comics, minus one Bruce Wayne. One cranky old man is more than enough to deal with. He's in for so much hurt in the naming of training and Wayne Manor will finally have a family within her walls once more.</p><p>Story 2: Marel/DC Crossover - What do you get when you mix Batman, Robins, Batgirls, Avengers, and S.H.I.E.L.D.? [ Pairings: Tony/Steve, Tim/Kon, Bruce W./Clark K.]</p><p>Story 3: An older Artemis and Lian from the Animated!Young Justice are dropped into the world of Comic!DC.</p><p>Story 4: Animated! Ultimate Spider-Man -  Peter's friends and team learn that his parents are Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, aka: Iron Man and Captain America.</p><p>Story 5: Of all the kingdoms in the land, the Kingdom of Gotham and her royal family are the most mysterious, with no one even known who the royal family is. But the other kingdoms will need the magic of Gotham and her royal court soon enough. [Pairings: Dick/Jason, Tim/Kon]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Terry vs

**Author's Note:**

> As the title says; this is my putting out there the different ideas I had for my Nanowrimo project. I may do pices from all of them or I may just stick with one. I have no idea which it'll be as of yet.
> 
> These are just the rough ideas and haven't been edited or fully fleshed out yet. That's to come later as I work out plot holes and story flow. So what you're reading is the rough brainstorm babies. 
> 
> This is also my sincerest effort to keep writing and putting my things out there, rather than hoarding it all to myself and my computer. Feedback and critique on these pieces would be oh so very lovely. Think of it as writer bait.

There’s a group of 7 people lounging about in the kitchen who Terry’s never seen before when he arrives at the manor in the morning. Four of them are guys with black hair and the other 3 are women, a blonde, a redhead, and an Asian girl. Two of them look vaguely familiar, one being the redhead sitting on one of the kitchen stools and the other being one of the guys with black hair typing away at a computer, but he can’t quite place where it is he knows them from. However, if the fact that there are strangers in the manor isn’t enough to make Terry stop and stare, the fact that Bruce seems perfectly at ease around them would have Terry’s jaw dropping to the floor. The fact that Ace isn’t even growling at any of them and was instead, resting at the feet of the youngest, a kid that looked like he was around Matt’s age, is just the icing on the cake. 

“Did I miss the memo about you actually knowing people, or am I still asleep?” Terry calls out cautiously. His steps are careful as he joins the group in the kitchen. He has to pause again as he takes in what’s on a plate that sitting in the middle of the table. “And are those waffles?”

“Made from scratch,” the blonde answers cheerfully. “Help yourself. Alt-Boss-man said you’d be coming.”

“Alt-what-man?”

“Alternative Boss-man,” Bruce informs him, accepting a glass of orange juice from the woman. He actually looks…friendly as he gives her a nod. “They’re from an alternate universe,” he goes on, answering Terry’s unasked question. “I’ve already run DNA test on all of them, and their story checks out.”

“Really? That’s all it took?”

“Our DNA doesn’t exist on public records,” the redhead explains from where she was now sharing a screen with one of the black haired guys. “Fingerprints, dental records, and all other public biological identification methods are removed when someone starts working in the caped and cowl community. And that goes double when you start working for the Bat.”

It’s the way she talks and the way she looks at Terry, out of the corner of her eye but taking in every single detail of his person and more, and what it was that she’d just said, that helps Terry connect the dots. When he does, Terry thinks he can literally feel his jaw hit the floor. 

“You’re Commissioner Gordon.”

Barbara gives him a soft smile and it’s the same kind of soft smile that Terry’s seen dozens of times, only in a much older face. It still has the same warmth and beauty to it though, regardless of the age of the smile’s owner. 

“It’s just Barbara. Remember, I’m not the Gordon you’re familiar with.”

Right. Alternate universe. 

“It wasn’t just their DNA that proved their stories, although there were a few inconsistencies with some of their records.” It’s Bruce’s voice, though, that brings him back to the present and the current situation. Terry can’t help but think that the old man must be in an extremely good mood. He’s positively chatty today and actually answers Terry’s unspoken question. 

“When you’ve worked with someone long enough, you get to know their movements, the way they think, and you can read their bodies without having to say a word. And I’ve worked with Dick and Barbara longer than I’ve worked with anyone else. Even if they’re from another universe, there’s no chance that I wouldn’t know who they are.”

Never mind, the old man was only feeling so chatty because he was trying to kill Terry, either through shock or by trying to make him choke when he was attempting to eat the most sway waffles he’d ever tasted. Around him, there were a number of quiet giggles and snickers. It was nice to know that he was surrounded by such caring people that were getting a kick out of Terry’s near-death. 

“Nice to see you’ve got the same sense of humor even when you’re an old fart,” one of the guys, one with a bunch of white hair over his forehead, joked, raising a fork of waffles in salute. And Terry wished he had a camera because Bruce actually cracked a smile. Well, the corner of his mouth went up and that pretty much counted as a smile for him.

“So do I get a proper introduction or am I just supposed to guess and embarrass myself?” Terry asked once he managed to clear his airways. 

+

Oh he was going to be in so much pain, but it was going to be so worth it if he could learn to move even half as well as people sparing in front of him. And the really impressive part was that they were doing it all those crazy flips and moves without a suit that enhanced their bodies’ natural abilities. Terry knew he was staring, but he so didn’t care. It just really drove home how much there was that he still needed to learn and how much Bruce couldn’t teach him because of his old age. 

His favorite part though, had to be the fact that none of them were silent and enjoyed talking and making jokes as much as he did. It was just a little nuts that they were carrying out entire conversations while sparing against each other.

“So I’m think we totally need to make a shopping trip after this because, other than old man clothes, there’s nothing for any of us girls to wear and I am not wearing Bruce’s old clothes the entire time we’re here,” Stephanie declared, as she did a series of backflips and just barely dodging Jason’s attacks.

“Don’t forget there’s nothing in Damian’s size either,” Tim added, blocking a punched from Cass with his bo staff and then quickly flowing down into a sweeping kick that had her blocking and twisting out of the way.

“Speaking of the little devil spawn, he still working on that project to get rid of the ‘Powers’ part of Wayne-Powers?” It was crazy how fast and how high a person of Jason’s size could move unenhanced. It reminded of him of the glimpse he’d seen of Bruce when he hadn’t been quite so old. 

“I think he considers it an insult against his heritage,” Steph speculated from where she was sitting, chin resting in her palm with one leg over the other, on top of the giant penny. Terry had to take a moment’s pause as he glanced up at her. How had she even gotten up there in the first place?

“And we’re still working on teaching Dami the concept of sharing, although I don’t think his possessive nature’s a bad thing in this case,” Dick spoke up from where he was sitting at the computer next to Bruce and Barbara. The three of them had been talking about something ever since the introduction over breakfast. Whatever they were talking about, there seemed to be some kind of unspoken agreement amongst the others to leave them alone till they were done. And Terry couldn’t seem to avoid the feeling like he would be intruding if he tried to interrupt them.


	2. Bats in the belfry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bats get transported to the world of the Movie!Avengers. LET THE CHAOS BEGIN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never could figure out which way I wanted to take this. So there are a lot of fragmented bits and pieces all over the place. I've finally worked out _something_ of a starting point, but it's not set in stone. This really is more of the different things I'd want to see happen between the two. And I may be a bit biased, but Hey! It's my fanfiction in all its raw and natural form.

Steve couldn’t see her eyes through the lens of her mask, but he knew what the body language of when someone was rolling their eyes looked like, and Batgirl was very picture of eye-rolling exasperation. Putting one hand on her hip, she raised the other one, like she was in school and waiting to be called on. Only she didn’t wait for anyone to call her name before speaking, projecting her voice to be heard over the whole group.

“All in favor of ignoring Boss-man’s orders and living with the consequences of showing superheroes from a different dimension your face, take off your respective face-gear now and forever deal with the ire of an annoyed Batman.”

Clint started snickering at her statement, causing Batgirl to toss him a grin. And then, to have her actions match her words, Batgirl put a hand to her neck. Steve thought he heard a faint ‘click’ sound before Batgirl was pushing her cowl off to reveal more blonde hair and blue eyes that held a faintly annoyed look, but he thought he saw a hint of mischief lurking in the back as well. 

Steve thought that the young woman standing in front of him had a very pretty face in a ‘girl-next-door’ kind of way, despite the fact that her bangs were plastered to her forehead with perspiration and the faint lines from the cowl she had just been wearing. Or maybe even because of it. She was maybe a little younger than Steve had been expecting, but she had a warm quality to her that was easier to see now that he could see her eyes.

Her actions earned her a bark of laugher from Red Hood and a grin from both Red Robin and Nightwing, although Nightwing’s grin was more playful while Red Robin’s was more rueful. And Black Bat’s smile was warm, while Robin only crossed his arms and made a small dismissive sound. Judging from the look on Natasha’s face though, the face of Batgirl hadn’t quite been what she was expecting.

“Well, we can’t let Batgirl have all the fun,” Nightwing stated before opening one of the compartments on his wrist to pull out a small spray bottle. Spraying something at the corners of his face and then tossing it to Red Hood, he began to remove the mask around his eyes. Red Hood was already reaching up to do the same with his helmet, this time the click audible to those who were close-by. Steve blinked when he saw the second mask underneath the helmet, which explained why Nightwing had tossed him the spray bottle, but then Red Hood was already spraying and peeling off his second mask before Steve could ask. Passing the bottle along to Black Bat, Red Hood gave Red Robin a look at his still masked face. Red Robin only huffed out a sigh before following the others lead and raising his hands to his cowl as well. Another faint clicking sound, and then he was pushing off the head gear in one a very familiar motion. 

Steve was distracted from watching Black Bat take off her mask and handing the bottle over to Robin by the sight of seeing Nightwing, Red Hood, and Red Robin unmasked. It was a surprise to see that they all had black hair and blue eyes, but the differences in their coloration and facial structures that Steve could make out told him that they weren’t related. They all just happened to look alike. 

Nightwing was handsome in a way that would be hard for anyone to deny and had the faint traces of something slightly exotic in his heritage that had Steve’s fingers itching for a paper and pencil. He also had almost impossibly bright blue eyes that reminded Steve more of the shell of a robin’s egg than a color that could be found in a person’s eyes. There were faint laugh lines around his eyes, but those eyes weren’t laughing now, even if his lips were slightly quirked at the corners.

The first thing Steve noticed about Red Hood, after the got over the similarities between the three young men, 4, if he had to guess about the color of Robin’s eyes, was the shock of white hair that curled slightly right over his eyes. Steve wondered about it, but he didn’t think that right then was the best time to be lingering over it. Red Hood had a look about him that felt similar to Bucky’s, especially during the middle of the war when they were raiding a HYDRA base. And the blue of his eyes had a bit of green in them, making them almost a teal color. 

Red Robin’s face was a bit of a surprise to see. Compared to the other two, he was much paler and the lines of his face had a kind of aristocratic flair that came from families that had money and history. If Steve had to use a word to describe him, pretty wouldn’t have been amiss of a description. However, the blue of his eyes were shot with gray, making them almost appear like steel in the light. He might have reminded Steve a bit of the delicate princes from his childhood books, but his eyes gave way to that lie.

“You might as well take off your too B,” Nightwing stated, tucking the bottle that Black Bat threw back at him into his wrist compartment. She had removed her mask to confirm Steve’s guess that she was Asian in origin, but the youth in her features threw Steve off a little. She was very pretty and almost delicate looking, but there was something in her face that had Steve thinking about Peggy or Natasha. In her hands was the bright green mask Robin had been wearing.

Robin, for his part, had an expression that was a cross between a scowl and a pout and his arms were crossed over his chest. Steve was right in that Robin had blue eyes as well, but his were more gray-blue than blue and he had hints of a mixed background in his features. He was young, Steve wouldn’t have put him past 13, but he carried himself in a way that most kids didn’t.

“Hood would know better than the rest of us what dimensional travel feels like and you heard what he said. Besides, have you ever heard of a group called the Avengers or Shield? And I don’t know about you, but I don’t know anyone who fights in red and gold armor.” As he was speaking, one of Nightwing’s hands reached out to pat Robin on the shoulder and then he let his hand rest there. Some of the tension in Robin’s form eased with the action, which was interesting to note.

“He’s got a point B,” Oracle pointed out. She had a satisfied little smile dancing on her lips as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand. “Even I don’t have any records of any capes with their handles. So you might as well join the group before we do it for you.”

The next minute was filled with silence, although Steve had the feeling that there was a great deal of silent communication being shared throughout the group, which was impressive since there was barely any movement from anyone, either in body or in face. But eventually some kind of agreement must have been reached because Batman let out a small huff before his hands were moving up to remove his cowl. This time, Steve definitely heard a small ‘click’ before the heavy headwear was removed and Batman’s face was revealed for Steve to study. 

Black hair, blue eyes, and a face that more than hinted at a strong ancestry in the upper echelon greeted Steve. There was nothing delicate about his features though, unlike Red Robin. He was handsome, but there was something about his face that had Steve glancing over at Robin. A quick glance at the lines of their faces and the color of their eyes confirmed for Steve that, if they weren’t parent and child, then the two of them were at least closely related. 

“I’m making my protest known,” Batman declared, scowling at the group. Steve was surprised by the voice that came from Batman now that his cowl was off. The rich baritone sounded like something from a human mouth now, rather than gravel tearing up someone’s throat.

“Noted and dismissed, B,” Red Hood replied flippantly. “If they didn’t recognize your face when you took off the mask, then we’re in the clear. What do you want to bet no one here’s even heard of Gotham?”

A glance at his teammates confirmed that no one had ever heard of a place called ‘Gotham,’ nor had there been any kind of look of recognition when the group had revealed their faces. 

“Then where does that leave us?” asked Batgirl, leaning back and resting lightly against the wall. Personally, Steve didn’t want to let any of them out of his sight. If they had been brought here from another dimension, then they were his responsibility, as a member of the Avengers and as a member of SHIELD. 

And who better than Steve to relate to someone who had been displaced from everything they’d known in between one blink and the next? At least they had each other. Before he could suggest anything though, Tony spoke up and handled the matter for him.

“There is no way that I’m letting Fury get his hands on these guys, and I am not letting Reed anywhere near them, I don’t care how much he says he knows about dimensional travel, so I say that you guys can stay at the tower where I can pick your brains to my heart’s content without the Dread Pirate trying to keep you all for himself.”

=================

“So what are your names?”

Almost as one, the assorted dimensional travelers looked up from their activities to give Clint various blank looks at his question. Both groups had gathered on one of the guest floors of the tower and, after a mad dash for bathrooms and showers, had settled for meeting up in the kitchen with a number of first aid kits being brought out. Clothes had been found for everyone, even if the fits weren’t exactly perfect, they weren’t in costume anymore. The travelers were tending to their own injuries and helping take care of each other with an ease and skill that spoke of lots of practice.

Clint rolled his eyes at the looks he received, tossing a roll of gaze lazily at Nightwing, who caught it easily. He was the first one amongst the Avengers to make it down to the floor they’d claimed, but he knew the others weren’t far behind. “It’s obvious that you weren’t using your real names earlier. So what are your real names? Here, I’ll even go first. Mine’s Clint Barton.”

Another set of shared looks, and Clint had to wonder about the nature of the group’s relationship with each other. It was Red Hood who actually spoke first.

“Hell, it’s not like I’ve got anything to lose,” he said with a shrug and slapping the final touch on some dressing he’d been applying on Red Robin’s torso. He got a glare for the act, but Red Hood just grinned. “I’m Jason. Jason Todd if you want to get formal. This is Princess Tiny Timmy.”

“Tim Drake-Wayne,” Red Robin, Tim, corrected with a roll of his eyes. 

“You are so totally Tiny Tim,” Batgirl cooed, laughing when Tim just threw a packet of wipes at her. “I’m Stephanie Brown.” She nudged gently at Black Bat who smiled softly. “This is Cassandra Cain, but we just call her Cass.”

“Barbara Gordon,” Oracle introduced when Clint turned his gaze at her. “And since he won’t tell you himself, Batman’s name is Bruce Wayne.”

“Wayne?” That earned a raised eyebrow and a look directed at Tim, Bruce, and Robin. He’d already noticed the similarities between Robin and Bruce when they had taken off their masks.

“We’re adopted,” Nightwing answered. “Myself, Jason, Tim, and Cass. Robin, Damian, is Bruce’s biological son. Dick Grayson, by the way.”

“Seriously? Dick?”

“Bring it. It’s nothing I haven’t heard before.” And Clint would have to admit, there was something very attractive and charming about the smirk that Dick gave him in challenge. 

=======================

The Bats were easy enough to take care of the first couple of days. Tony just made sure they were put in a quiet area of the Tower, and that the kitchen and first aid kits were fully stocked. They mostly just slept and ate, much like the Avengers did after dealing with the villain of the week. Although, after only a day of rest, Stephanie had somehow managed to contact Pepper and wrangled herself one of Tony’s credit cards. Then, dragging along Cass and Tim, she’d promptly gone out and bought clothes for everyone. It had taken the whole day and there was an endless stream of packages being delivered to the Tower, but Pepper had stated that she’d been impressed that it only had taken the three of them a single day to buy enough clothes for eight people, all with different tastes and body types. So at least now they didn’t have to constantly borrow someone else’s clothes to wear. 

But after catching up on their sleep, tending to injuries, eating, and exploring the Tower, the Avengers were left to deal with something no one had thought to worry about. The Avengers had to deal with a group of eight bored vigilantes who were used to keeping busy at all hours of the day. 

Dick apparently, liked high places almost as much as Clint did. And the guy was enough of a ninja that he even occasionally got the drop on their other resident ninjas, which was surprising given how talkative the guy tended to be. It was like if you combined Thor’s enthusiasm and cheerful demeanor and put them in a body that had all of Clint and Natasha’s skill with stealth and fighting. Only instead of pop-tarts, Dick had an obsession with cereal that was almost frightening to watch. 

Tony had given up trying to keep Barbara, Tim, or Damian out of his labs. Barbara danced around in his computer systems like JARVIS wasn’t even there. It would have been terrifying to watch her work if Tony wasn’t so completely in awe of her skills at the same time. Damian had decided that his newest project was going to be to completely overhaul one of Tony’s cars to ‘Batman’ standards. Tony had no idea what that meant, but from the way Jason and Dick were smirking, he could at least expecting something interesting at the end. Tim didn’t quite breeze through his programs the same way that Barbara did, but he had already managed to help both Tony and Bruce by pointing out flaws in several projects they’d been running. 

And it was just better not to ask how Jason managed to gain information and contacts among the criminals of New York in less than a week. 

Stephanie had decided to take Cass along with her and ‘help’ train the agents of SHIELD. The look on Fury’s face when he couldn’t figure out how to stop the two giggling girls from terrorizing his agents made the pair Tony’s favorite amongst the members of the Bats. 

When Tony had confronted Wayne to try and control his crazy brood, the man had just spouted something about training and how it was good that at least they weren’t trying to fight each other. The Tower wouldn’t have survived if they started fighting each other. 

He’d been skeptical of that until he actually saw the lot of them spar. 

============

Clint wanted to sell tickets. Or at least find a video record of the past 20 minutes. Because the sheer awesome of what was going on in front of him needed to be shared with the world. 

When Clint had first gotten a look at Tim, he hadn’t thought much about him. Sure he’d been told that Tim could fight, but he hadn’t really believed it. Short and more than a little on the androgynous side, Clint had figured that if Tim really did fight, it was like how Tony fought with the Iron Man armor. Tim had only furthered that idea when he’d demonstrated how intelligent he was by keeping up with Bruce and Tony when they started talking theories. (To be fair there, the entire Bat Clan had participated in the conversation which left Clint more than a little impressed.) But then he saw the scarring that covered Tim’s body and he had second thoughts about that.

Now as he watched Tim go head to head with Steve, both armed with bo staff and shield respectively, Clint thought he might owe Tim an apology for dismissing him earlier. The guy was quick and crazy good at dodging and he had a focus that reminded the archer of Tony during one of his genius moments. To apply that kind of focus during a spar was impressive. Doubly so because Tim was still carrying on a conversation with Stephanie about how he was not going to go clubbing with them, not even if they gave him the puppy eyes. 

======

“Jesus fuck. Are you some kind of mutant human spring or something?” Clint managed to get out between breaths. He was lying on the floor, arms spread wide and his chest was heaving as he took deep gulps of air. Dick, for his part, was forcing himself to take deep and even breaths as he brought one arm over his chest and stretching it by pressing down on the elbow with his other arm. He managed to huff out a laugh though, and, letting his arms drop, set to work on stretching out his legs next.

“Dick just has an affair with gravity where they both pretend the other doesn’t exist,” Jason stated. He lightly nudged at Clint with his shoe, smirking when the archer gave him the finger. “The rest of us lowly mortals do the best we can.”

===========

Clint knew he was staring, but he didn’t care. In fact, he’d lay money on the others staring too because it wasn’t every day that you got to see Thor, the God of Thunder, get taken down by a slip of a girl more than half his size. Hell, Cassandra didn’t even have half of Thor’s mass. 

“You underestimated me,” the black haired woman stated, crossing her arms and frowning. Thor frowned as he nodded slowly. Getting up, he walked over to where the tiny woman stood. She wasn’t glaring at him, per say, but the look on her face was anything but approval. When he was closer, Thor bowed slightly and met Cassandra’s eyes.

“Aye, despite tales of your proweress in combat, I did not believe them to be truth and I fought you as less than an equal. You have my apologies Lady Cassandra.”

“No, I do not accept.” The frank statement caused Thor’s face to fall, but before he could say anything else to plead his case, Cassandra went on. “You will fight me again, as an equal. Then I’ll accept.”

It took a moment, but then Thor was grinning and moving into a ready position. “Aye, I can do no less to make amends for my error to such a fine warrior.”

=======

“Pfft. What makes you think I could take out a god?” Steph remarked, raising an eyebrow as she sipped her milkshake. 

“Uh… Cass did?”

“Cass also defeated the leader of an international group of assassins and can take a bullet without flinching. Me? I win spars against Damian using the power of my boobs. Dick tends to cry tears of joy whenever I do because it’s proof that the kid might actually grow-up to be someone that can pass for normal.”

=========

Tim knew that the others were staring. Really, it’d be hard not to stare under normal circumstances, but he’d gotten so used to things like this from his time as Robin, to say nothing of what he’d done as Red Robin, that he paid it little mind. Besides, it wasn’t like the fact that Dick had no shame and his view of the world was a bit warped was a new thing.

Because while Tim was comfortable enough wearing women’s clothing to treat it like it was no big thing, Dick enjoyed showing off enough that he took the opportunity wherever and whenever it came. If that opportunity just happened to be when he was wearing a dress, stocking, and heels, then so be it.

Jason’s only excuse was that he was secure enough in his masculinity that he didn’t care enough one way or another what people might think of him. 

“Do you have no sense of shame?!”

“Nope! Trained it out of me.”

======

“TIM!”

There was barely any time to react before a black and red blur came out of seemingly nowhere and by the time that Steve had realized what had happened, the spot where Tim had been standing was empty. Concern and panic filled Steve in an instant; his head turning in all directions to try and see what it was that had taken Tim. It had moved so fast that even his enhanced reflexes hadn’t caught sight of it. It was Stephanie’s delighted laughter that drew Steve’s attention to her next. 

Stephanie was technically still in the same place she’d been standing before, only now she was a good 10 feet off the ground in the arms of a wildly grinning blonde woman in a red skirt and blue top. Stephanie had her arms thrown around the other woman’s neck and it was her laughter that kept Steve from going on the defensive.

“A friend of yours?” Just because he wasn’t on the defensive, it didn’t mean he wasn’t slightly wary. He hadn’t even seen her arrival and now she was hugging someone he felt responsible for. Not to mention he still had no idea where Tim was. When Stephanie turned to face him, her eyes were dancing with glee and her laugher was bright. Throwing the blonde woman who had her arms around her a glance, Stephanie was soon back on the ground, although she was bouncing lightly on her toes. 

“Steve! This is one of my best friends from home, Supergirl! Kara, this is Captain America. He’s been helping take care of us while we’ve been stuck here. Steve, meet Kara.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Kara,” Steve greeted politely, offering his hand. Now that he had a name and an assurance, he was much more relaxed around the new woman and his voice was warm. From the way that Stephanie was smiling and the warmth in Kara’s eyes, he could tell these two were good friends. 

Kara smiled and accepted his gesture of goodwill. Her handshake was stronger than Steve had been expecting, more like something he expected from Thor than a pretty girl like her. He tried to keep the surprise off his face, but it must have shown regardless. The mischief in her eyes suggested she knew exactly what it was that Steve was thinking because she winked.

“Supergirl, remember? It’s nice to meet you too, Steve.”

Ah, right.

“If you’re here, that explains what happened to Tim,” Stephanie mused. “Who else came with you?” There must have been something on Kara’s face that only Stephanie could read, because in the next instant she was alternating between cackling and making these high pitched noises of excitement. “Oh my god, really?! I need to see this! I need to see this like I need waffles!”

=====

“You were engaged to her?!” Tony never thought he would be jealous of someone else’s romantic life, but he was starting to possibly feel that way seeing another one of Dick’s ex’s. 

“Raise your hand if you’ve had sex with Dickie-bird.”

As one, 12 pair of hands went up and Tony whistled. That was an impressive number, especially when taken into consideration that Dick seemed to be on good terms with all of them still. It was when he noticed that Bruce, Jason, and Tim had raised their hands as well that choked a little. However, it was Pepper’s and Natasha’s hands being raised that had him speechless. 

=========


	3. New/Old Additions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An older Artemis and Lian from the world of Young Justice: Animated are brought to the DC Comic-verse. Heartache and hurts, but also the possibly for some very deep scars to finally heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the idea with the least that has anything actually written out and with the most head-canon, but I am tossing all my ideas out there.

No one knows what to make of the two newcomers.

No one even knows what to say to them because what do you say to two survivors of a world that went mad before it was destroyed? 

Roy hasn’t even been able to form a coherent sentence because one of those two survivors is Lian. Little Lian Harper, his baby girl. His baby girl of laughter and giggles who died, but who’s alive in front of him right now and being held in the arms of the only family she trusts. 

And that’s the kicker, isn’t it? 

Because it drives home the fact that the Lian in front of him isn’t really his baby girl. She belongs to another Roy Harper, but that Roy isn’t here and he is and Lian is sneaking quick peeks at him from within her aunt’s embrace. Roy has no idea what to make of this fact either. Lian’s aunt, the only family that Lian trust and has left is Artemis Crock.

The only Artemis Roy knows about is a villain, but in her world, Artemis is one of them, the good guys. She also has a star pattern tattooed around her left eye, where the Artemis in front of him has no such marks. 

Lian draws Roy’s attention once more when she reaches up to tug on her aunt’s hair and leans up to whisper something in her ear. Artemis says something in return and gives the girl a little squeeze when Lian nods and snuggles into her embrace.

“Look, you can all stare as much at me as you want later,” Artemis addresses the room at large. Her voice is “But it’s been a long day and Lian needs her sleep. Is there a place we can crash?”

~*~  
Jason had heard about the new vigilante in town. He didn’t have much yet, but he had enough to start with. They were female with blonde hair and between her early to mid-twenties. She used arrows as her primary weapon, was down-right dirty and mean in a fight, and moved in the shadows like she owned them. And the part that Jason liked the best? During her first run-in with the Joker, she’d kicked him in the balls, ground her heel in, and shaved the bastard bald. 

Jason had heard rumors of the fucker needing surgery and having it removed, she’d done so much damage.

He really hopes that the rumors are true.

……………………………………….

Jason will admit that he's impressed with her fighting style. It’s as crazy a combination of styles as his own is and personalized to her own preferences and body type. He can identify what has to be Black Canary’s teachings mixed in with what can only be Bat training alongside the League’s brutality, all modified and mixed for an archer who knows a thing or two about street fighting.


	4. Meet the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ, Harry, and Peter's new team with S.H.I.E.L.D. have no idea who Peter Parker's parents are. When they do find out that he's been raised by Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, things get a little out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea sprung from a love of Superfamily fics, the Avengers Movie, the newest Spider-Man movie and cartoons, certain comic panels, and the firm belief that Peter is the surrogate child of Tony and Steve.

Peter both dreads and loves the end of the school year. He loves it because, honestly, what kid doesn’t? 3 months of not having to deal with teachers, grades, homework, or Flash Thompson. That is the definition of paradise. He would have added 3 months of not having to wake up before noon, but SHIELD’s training program has already proven that it’s a rare day indeed when Peter isn’t awake and suffering under Fury’s hands by 10. He doesn’t see that letting up just because it’s summer. 

There’s also the yearly family vacation he gets to take with his parents. The exact when doesn’t matter, just that, for one week, he has his parents all to himself. Sometimes his extended family comes along too, not always, but it’s a treat when they can. 

What he dreads about the end of the year are the questions.

“So Peter, do you have any plans for the summer?”

Internally, Peter groans and imagines what it’d be like to bang his head against a wall. On the outside, all he does is let out a sigh and raises an eyebrow at his best friend. Before the end of every school year, Harry and sometimes Mary Jane but mostly Harry, start asking Peter questions about his plans for the summer, with the ultimate goal of trying to learn something about his parents. 

It’s not that he doesn’t understand, but there are reasons why he can’t say anything. Very good and very official reasons, none of which he can tell his friends about because that would be saying too much as it is. It’s also the reason why he hasn’t invited any of his friends over to his house yet.

Even if his home is one of the most awesome places to live ever. 

“Are we really going to do this Harry?” 

“We wouldn’t have to do this if you’d just tell me who your parents are,” Harry argues. His tone is teasing though. When they first got to know each other, Harry had been honestly resentful and hurt that Peter wouldn’t talk about his family with Harry. One spectacular fight later, and they finally came to a truce about the situation. Harry would ask, Peter wouldn’t tell him anything and make it up to him by spending a few days with Harry after he got back from spending time with his parents.

Rolling his eyes, Peter just defiantly takes a large bite out of his sandwich and makes a face at his best friend. Harry laughs, and like that, the matter is put aside. It won’t be the last time that Harry asks, but Peter has warning now. 

At least, that would be the case if it wasn’t for four new additions to Peter’s life.

“Something we need to know about?” Ava asks, giving both boys a pointed look. Peter gives into the urge to groan, thankfully having already swallowed his mouthful of sandwich, but before he can answer her questions, Mary Jane starts explaining. Joy.

“Peter always disappears for a week with his parents during the summer. He never tells us where he goes or what he does, just when he’s leaving and when he’s coming back. It wouldn’t be a big deal, but Peter’s never told us anything about his parents and we’ve never met them. In fact, I think the only thing I actually do know is that Peter’s adopted.”

“You’re adopted?” Luke turns to look at Peter like he suddenly grew a new head or something instead of just learning that his parents aren’t his biological ones. It’s not like he’s the first kid ever to be adopted. And even if none of them share any blood, they’re still his parents and they’re still a family. 

“Yes, I’m adopted and no, you’re not getting anything else from me.” He tries putting some of what he calls his ‘leader voice’ into his sentence to end the matter and it partially works. Sam just enjoys being an ass and ruffling Peter’s feathers. He really needs to ask one of his aunts or his Pops for advice on how to deal with someone like Sam.

“Come on Parker,” Sam prods. “You can at least give us their names.”

“…”

“Seriously? You’re not even going to tell us that?”

“I’d forget it if I were you,” Harry states, waving a French fry at Sam. “He can be incredibly stubborn when he wants to be. We’ve known Pete for years and he hasn’t told us anything either. I think, between me and MJ, we might have learned 10 facts about Peter’s parents.”

Peter groans again when he sees the look shared by his teammates. He’s never going to get any peace now. They won’t stop till either he spills or they find out for themselves what the big deal is about Peter’s parents. He is however going to take no small amount of vindictive glee when denying Sam any kind of information. Even if they play it smart and try to use SHIELD resources, Peter’s been assured that none of their security clearances are high enough to access that information. 

However, that’s a matter to be dealt with later. In the meantime, Peter determinedly goes back to eating his lunch and putting the matter behind him. And a large part of that was ignoring the looks being passed around between Danny, Luke, Sam, and Ava. Oh yeah, Peter definitely had mixed feelings about the end of the year.

====

“We’re actually getting vacation time?”


	5. Kingdom Fair and Foul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Lord Luthor vying for the title of 'King' of the kingdom of Metropolis, Lord Kal finds himself in need of more help than his current allies can provide. But when the only hope lies in a royal family that hasn't been named in centuries and envoys that always wear masks, will things come together in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's an AU Fantasy where a number of the various cities in the DCU are kingdoms, the heroes are various lords and ladies. I've got more details figured out of this rather than plot planned out, but it's still a fun idea I've been wanting to do. 
> 
> Unlike a lot of the others, this one actually has a few pairings in mind. Tim/Kon is one, as is Dick/Jason. Everything else is still in the air though.

Kon knew he was in for such a lecture if Kal ever found out that he was sneaking around the castle and spying on their guests from behind curtains and pillars. He’d consider it an act of bad manners, but Kon couldn’t help it! When he had heard that they would be receiving visitors from Gotham, his curiosity had gotten the best of him. And frankly, Kal shouldn’t have been surprised. The kingdom of Gotham was easily the most mysterious of all the kingdoms on the continent and Kon had always been equal parts curious and terrified of the land. Did Kal then really expect someone like Kon to not spy on their guests?

Looking at the group of three that had come to talk to Kal about hosting a temporary market between their two kingdoms, Kon kept hesitating between staying where he was and forgetting protocol to just walk up and start talking to the Gothamites. He had been a little disappointed when he learned that they were all wearing masks, but he supposes it fit in a way. Gotham is a kingdom of shadows, secrets, and can’t even be marked on any conventional map due to the magical protections that are woven deep into the land. At least the masks only cover half of their faces and they’re not trying to hide their genders, so Kon gets that much. Not that what little he can make out would help him identify any of them in a crowd. 

The group of envoys is made up of two women and a single man. Two of them have black hair, while the last is a blonde. Their clothes don’t really give much away as to what their ranks are either. Finely tailored pants, shirts, vest, coats, belts, and boots are shared across the board. The color that is present on all their clothing is black, but then there are additions of purple for the blonde, yellow for the black haired woman, and red and green for the black haired man. Kon can also just make out the fact that all three are wearing swords, but the way they’re standing makes it hard to tell if the swords are merely decorative or functional. 

The three of them are talking about something, though Kon has no idea what. It’d be so easy to just go down there and talk to them, but, again, Kal and his disapproval is a constant voice in his head. And it’s honestly not so much the disapproval he’s worried about, but the hour long lecture that he’d get. 

Kon doesn’t realize how intently he’s watching the group from Gotham until his vision is suddenly blocked by a familiar pair of blues eyes, blonde hair, and a smirking expression that startles him enough to send Kon backward on his butt. 

“Whoa!” 

Kara’s expression is amused as she covers her mouth with a hand, still giggling at Kon who decidedly does not share his cousin’s enjoyment of his embarrassment. “You know they can tell that you’re spying on them, right?”

“They so cannot,” Kon grumbled, idly rubbing at his rear end as he stands up. “I’m on the second floor behind a pillar. I’m not even making any noise! Plus, there’s no reason for them to be looking up here in the first place. So they can’t know I’m up here.”  
++++

“The little lordling is spying on us again,” Steph comments idly, directing attention to where Kal’s son is watching them from with her hand in a gesture that’s disguised as a flick and toss of her hair. She’s not to terribly worried about being overheard as none of them are foolish enough to discuss anything of a sensitive nature out in public. And besides, she’s with Tim and Cass who she has worked with the most and can read her without anything needing to be said. “Do you think we should let him know that he’s being rather obvious instead of discreet?” 

“I think Kara’s taking care of the matter for us,” Tim remarks, the corner of his lips quirked upwards. They don’t even have to look to hear the shout of surprise and the soft thud that follows. Cass and Steph share a look before they burst out into soft giggles. 

++++

Bruce can never feel at ease whenever his children are beyond Gotham’s walls and away from her protections. He knows it’s necessary and that all of them are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves, but what parent doesn’t worry about their children? If it wasn’t so necessary to keep their status secret, he could afford them greater protection magic as befitting their ranks. But until they can finally eliminate the threat that’s been lurking in Gotham, it isn’t safe for anyone to announce their connection to Gotham missing royal court. 

Jason’s just as restless as he is, with Dick traveling beyond Gotham to watch over Damian as the youngest of their family completes his rites before the kingdom will accept him as an heir. Although Jason knows it has to be done, he isn’t against the idea of making his displeasure known. Bruce figures he’ll have to replace the practice dummies in the courtyard half a dozen times before Dick and Damian come back. Maybe less if Tim wraps up his business in Metropolis and accepts transport to Gotham’s outer reaches from either Kara or Kal. 

Bruce is aware of Kon’s existence, but he has too little information on the magical construct to trust him just yet. A blood magic construct that sides with one parent over the other isn’t a stretch to perceive, however Bruce isn’t as willing to trust Kon quite yet. He’d like to believe that Kal’s blood and the inherent goodness that came from when he was Clark gave Kon a real chance to become his own being and not just a mindless puppet, but it’s not a luxury he can indulge in.

++++++++++

“Look, no one knows who the royal family of Gotham is! What makes you think that I would know anything beyond the stories that are told to children?” Dinah snaps, slapping a hand down on the table in frustration. The siren magic in her voice makes some of the glasses shake, but she’s not actively trying to shatter anything so nothing breaks. “I’ve already told you everything I know!”

“No one has any doubts that you have,” Clark states peacefully, trying to calm the enraged woman. “But you’re one of the few people we can ask who can actually reach the city. Luthor has too many of the nobles pledging their support to his claim for a royal status of Metropolis to overturn with just Themyscira and Atlantis. There aren’t any other royals with enough rank and magic we can turn to aside from Gotham. And we have no idea if we can get a message to any of the envoys in time.”

Dinah tries to hold onto her rage and indignation, but in face of Clark’s calm and logic, she can feel the anger drain out of her and weariness settle into her bones in its stead. Letting out a deep sigh, the blonde woman lets herself fall back into a chair and blows at a lock of hair that had fallen over her face. She has to take a moment to think on her options. They absolutely cannot let a man like Lex Luthor gain the title of King and all the magic and protections that go with it. But it’s been years since she last step foot in Gotham. Who knew how much had changed in the years she’d been gone?

Clark was also correct that it would be impossible to know if they could reach one of Gotham’s rare envoys in time to send them a message. They might travel with some regularity outside of the kingdom, but their presence was all but unknown until they made themselves known. Merchants and farmers wouldn’t be able to help them. They needed someone of the court. 

“There’s someone I can contact, and they will most likely know more than me about who could be a Gotham royal, but I don’t know what their price will be for the information,” Dinah sighs. “You might have heard of them among the intelligence networks. They go by the name, Oracle.”


End file.
